Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to mounting clips and, more particularly, mounting clips that attach cables, such as electrical wires, coaxial cables, fiber optic cables, and the like, to a mounting surface, such as a floor, wall, or ceiling, using a mechanical fastener. The mounting clips of this disclosure are “universal” clips that can secure cables of various sizes against a variety of surfaces.
Background
Wire cables carry audio and/or video signals for radios, televisions, and telecommunications devices. Such signals are carried using, for example, Coaxial (Coax), High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Digital Video Interface (DGI), Video Graphics Array/Adapter (VGA), and Separation Video (S-Video) cables.
A signal carrying cable generally refers to a collection of two or more wires or conductors including a “hot” line to carry the current/signal, a “neutral” line to complete the signal carrying loop, and a “ground” line. Classified according to the number of wires and gauge, cables are marked by a series of letters followed by a number, a dash and another number. The letters indicate the type of insulation, the subsequent number indicates the resistance of the wires in the cable, and the final number following the dash indicates the number of individual conductors in the cable. If a designator “G” is found in the series, it means that the cable is equipped with a non-current-carrying ground wire.
TABLE A below defines the size of the outer diameter in both inches (in) and millimeters (mm) for certain exemplary types of Coaxial (Coax) cables. To achieve the desired electrical properties, the outer diameter of the jacket is also a function of the core dielectric and core diameter.
TABLE ACoaximpedanceODCable(ohms)CoreOD (in)(mm)RG-6/U751.0mm0.2706.86RG-6/UQ751.15mm0.2987.57RG-7751.30mm0.3208.13RG-8/U502.17mm0.40510.3RG-8X501.0mm0.2426.1RG-9/U511.58mm0.42010.7RG-11/U751.63mm0.41210.5RG-56/U481.4859mm0.3087.82RG-58/U500.81mm0.1955.0RG-59/U750.64mm0.2426.1RG-59A/U750.762mm0.2426.13C-2V750.50mm0.2115.45C-2V750.80mm0.2566.5RG-60/U501.024mm0.42510.8RG-62/U921.024mm0.2426.1RG-62A931.024mm0.2426.1RG-631251.2mm0.40510.29RG-142/U500.94mm0.1954.95RG-174/U507 × 0.16mm0.1002.55RG-178/U507 × 0.1mm0.0711.8RG-179/U757 × 0.1mm0.0982.5RG-180B/U950.0120in0.1453.68RG-188A/U507 × 0.16mm0.12.54RG-213/U507 × 0.0296in Cu0.40510.3RG-214/U507 × 0.0296in0.42510.8RG-218500.195in Cu0.87022RG-223/U500.88mm0.2125.4RG-316/U507 × 0.0067in0.0982.6RG-400/U5019 × 0.20mm4.95RG-402/U500.93mm0.14093.58RG-405/U500.51mm0.08652.20H1555019 × 0.28mm0.2055.4LMR-195501.12mm Cu0.1954.95LMR-200501.12mm Cu0.1954.95LMR-240501.42mm Cu0.2406.1LMR-400502.74mm 0.40510.29(Cu-clad Al)LMR-600504.47mm 0.59014.99(Cu-clad Al)LMR-900506.65mm 0.87022.10(BC tube)LMR-1200508.86mm1.20030.48(BC tube)LMR-17005013.39mm 1.67042.42(BC tube)
In view of the number and variety of cables, it will be appreciated that mounting such cables to and/or alongside towers and/or building structures requires a significant number and variety of mounting clips or other mounting devices. Consequently, an operator/technician must carry, in inventory, a large number of suitable mounting clips and be skilled in the selection and use thereof to secure cables to a corresponding support structure. The need to maintain such inventory mounting clips and time required to select/install a correct mounting clip (taking into consideration the time to rework an improperly installed clip) is fiscally burdensome for a service provider.
Therefore, in the world of cable installers, it may be desirable to provide a cable clip that can fit several sizes of cable and effectively secure different sizes of cable to a variety of surfaces. It may be desirable to provide a mounting clip that can grip to the cable itself while the installer secures the mounting clip to the surface to which the cable is to be mounted by, for example, driving a fastener through the mounting clip and into the surface.